Curtain Call
is the first episode of the Super 17 Saga and the forty-first overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on March 12, 1997. Its original American airdate was July 17, 2004. Summary The 31st World Martial Arts Tournament begins, and we see Goku competing almost right away. His opponent is Charlie, but he is in the junior division. He manages to make Charlie cry just by letting himself get kicked. When Krillin arrives and asks Goku why he did not inform them he was in the junior division, he says he did not know and has a flashback. In the flashback, Goku asks Mr. Satan why is he fighting in the junior division and why is Pan in the adult division. Mr. Satan claims that there is a height limit and Goku’s height is just a bit short. Goku believes him, but then Krillin says the real reason Goku was excluded was so Pan could become the new champion so Mr. Satan could keep the championship in the family. Elsewhere, Mr. Satan is deciding to call it quits because Majin Buu is no longer there to help him become a better fighter. He calls a press conference. Some people say that Mr. Satan will be back within 3 years, and others say he will be gone for good. This allows Trunks to sneak out of Capsule Corporation and go to the tournament, but just before he sneaks out he also announces that he is retiring. At the tournament, Vegeta arrives and decides to force his way into the championship against Goku. Meanwhile, Pan forfeits her quarterfinal round because she fears she will have to grow a mustache if she becomes the new champion. She claims it is because she wants to be more than a rich fighter. The championship match up in the junior division begins between Goku and Mugley. Mugley is terrified of Goku, as he realizes Goku is actually an adult that is far stronger than him. He begins backing away in fear, but then Vegeta bursts in and challenges Goku to a real championship match up. Goku agrees to fight Vegeta after beating Mugley, but this causes Mugley to run into Goku to avoid the more intimidating Vegeta. Mugley catches Goku by surprise and gets him off balance, almost making him fall out of the ring. When Mugley realizes that Goku is only holding on by his fingertips he rushes over and begins tickling Goku. Goku is forced to let go, and Mugley becomes the new junior champion. Trunks finally arrives and sees his dad angrily punching the wall for making Goku lose his match. He decides to leave him alone and go into the stadium. He gets in just in time for the adult finals: Mad Chilli versus Papayaman. He is surprised that neither Goku nor Pan is in the finals until he finds them in the stands with the others. Pan offers Trunks a lollipop, and then the match begins. Trunks questions who Papayaman is, and Goku arrives. Goku says Papayaman could win the championship easily because he is only using a billionth of his strength. He then tells Majuub to reveal himself, so he does. Mr. Satan cannot believe that Papayaman is the champion, so he begins to questioning giving up his championship belt. The real championship then begins between Mr. Satan and Majuub. Majuub is wished a good fight, and as Majuub thinks of his mom he decides to go all out with his strength. He is about to win the championship when Majin Buu's thoughts enter his mind and make him decide to throw the match. Mr. Satan gets up and uses his Megaton punch to knock Majuub out of the ring. Then all the fans run out and congratulate Mr. Satan. As Mr. Satan thinks of the abilities he still has and the love the fans have for him, he decides he can truly retire, but the fans manage to make him agree to keep fighting. As everyone heads back to West City, Vegeta and Goku decide to fight on a bridge, but when Goku's stomach growls causing him to lose his strength Vegeta laughs and they decide to push it off until later. Major Events *Goku, Pan and Uub compete in the World Martial Arts Tournament. *Goku is defeated by Mugley in the Finals of the Junior Division. *Mr. Satan defeats Uub to become the World Champion. Battles *Goku vs. Charlie *Pan vs. Giant *Uub (Papayaman) vs. Boxer *Goku vs. Mugley *Uub (Papayaman) vs. Mad Chilli *Uub vs. Mr. Satan Appearances Characters Locations *Papaya Island **World Martial Arts Tournament *West City **Capsule Corporation Objects *Champion Belt *Tail Transformations *Super Saiyan Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 41 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 41 (BDGT) pt-br:Quem será o novo sucessor de Mr. Satan? fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 41 it:Un nuovo torneo pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 41: Tenka-ichi Budōkai. Kto będzie następcą Satana Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Super 17 Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT